The Apology
by kitamea
Summary: Everyones Favorite masked wrestler has finally decided to forgive Eddie, but he goes missing. What happens when everyone points the finger at Eddie? Will they ever find Rey? Will Rey really be Rey?
1. Intro

Hey This is my first fanfic ever! Be nice I'm only as old as dirt,

or somewhere around there. So here it is!

* * *

"Hey homes, how ya' doin'" Eddie called to Rey Mysterio. The Masked

Wonder just gave a weak smile and said, "Fine, and you?"

Eddie was disappointed, but he knew Rey didn't trust him since he

tried to take his son back. It had been at least ten months since what

he call his 'little accident.' He had no idea why he had wanted Dominik

back so badly at that moment, but he knew he just did.

Rey would still get upset if anyone said 'Eddie' and 'Dominik' in one

sentence, but lately he had been acting very oddly about that situation.

Eddie could only wonder if it was him or someone else, but whatever it

is it had been affecting all of his matches.

**Seven months ago**

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to Smackdown! I'll tell you right

now, Eddie Gurrero has no chance of winning at this rate!" Eddie was

facing JBL and as munch as anyone hated to say it, JBL was winning.

Out of Desperation Eddie did the only thing he could do, he knocked

out the referee and then stepped out of the ring to get a chair or,

anything hard for that matter. Eddie turned around to find JBL knocked

out in the middle of the ring, and he could just barely see somebody

turn the corner.' Who on earth would help me when all I've done is cause

others pain and misery?"

1...2...3 Eddie Gurrero Wins! 'But **WHO** could have helped **ME**?' He thought

to himself.'** WHO**?'

Well I know it's short, but it's my first one and it's very hard to write

right now. Please review? Don't hurt me!


	2. Rey?

The Apology

Azrael-013- Thank you so much for the tips and correcting the title. I promise it will get better.

Kickboxergurl- I have a loyal reader. ;) You make me so happy I want to cry.

RKOmercaduz- You seriously need to stop making me cry

After the match Eddie didn't know who to turn to. All these months and instead of making allies he was making enemies. All he could think of right off his head was JBL, as much as he hated him, he _is_ a blabber mouth.

"Hola! Orlando, mi amigo! Did you see my match?" To Eddie's relief, Orlando Jordan said something smart. "Yeah I saw your match. Your butt was saved by Rey Mysterio." Usually most people would be shocked by the news that they won a match because of some one that hated them, but instead Eddie thanked him and left Orlando Jordan more bewildered than he usually was.

**End Flashback**

Since then Rey lived up to his name. Every now and then he'd help him, and today he'd make things as they should have always been. All he had to do was walk down the hall, knock on the door, and say sorry. That's all it took, yet it seemed so difficult.

He walked down the hall to a room that said 'Mysterio' on the door, step 1 complete. He knocked on the door, but instead of hearing footsteps coming towards the door they seemed to fade away. The door slowly creaked open.

"Rey?"

What do you think? My plot's coming together, I can tell you that. Thanks again to all who reviewed. I know it's short.

Yours Truly,

-Kitamea


	3. Scary Thoughts

**The Apology**

**_MissPhilippinesSuperStar_**-You'll just have to find out

**_RKOmercaduz_**-Happy tears, Defiantly!

* * *

"Rey?" The room was completely silent; in fact the only things in the room were the lockers and a single mirror on the wall. Eddie finally walked in the room. "Rey, sorry to barge in like this," when he noticed that nobody was in the room he stopped right where he was.

"Rey," Eddie thought," where could you be now?" The door shut behind Eddie as he was looking around franticly. He could hear something pounding in his head, something loud, screaming. Eddie instantly opened the door, and as soon as he left the possessed room the screaming ceased. The one thing he thought about, the one thing he was scared of most, was right in that room

He entered the room again, and the screaming slowly faded into yelling,"Somebody help me!" Eddie was speechless, he couldn't move an inch even if he tried.

"Rey, is that you?"

"Eddie, help me!"

Scary enough for you? I know, they're short but don't kill me yet. How would you find out what happens to Rey and Eddie?

Thanks For Reading

-Kitamea


	4. Accused

The Apology

ReyMysterio619-THX, I didn't want them to be mad at each other for ever. That's why I made this story.

* * *

"Rey, Where are you?"

"Eddie, help me!" Rey obviously couldn't hear him.

"Come on Rey, if you can hear me keep talking to me." Eddie Left the room and Rey kept on yelling.

Rey's voice started to fade, Eddie was just about to apologize, then Rey goes missing, then his stupid voice stays in his head, and now it wouldn't stay in his head. This was really starting to get on his nerves!

"Arrg, I give up! What am I supposed to do?" Eddie ran his hand through his hair and tried his best to think of **_something_**.

_**Flashback**_

The room looked as if nobody had ever been there. On the walls were just lockers and a single mirror, but there was just something strange about that room. Then he heard Rey, right after he noticed the…..

_**End Flashback**_

The mirror! It was something about the mirror that gave him the chills, and it was the last thing he saw before he heard Rey's voice. What was with that mirror? Eddie practically ran to what used to be Rey's room.

"Rey? Are you in here?" There was no answer. "Come on Rey-Rey, I think I got it all figured out, Apuro!" Still there was no answer. Frustration was building in his veins which were never, I repeat, NEVER a good thing.

Booker T, Funaki, and Paul London were at the door, and Funaki spoke first in his heavily accented voice," You've gone to far this time Eddie, and as smackdown!'s number one reporter…"

Soon he was cut short by Booker T," What he means to say is, what on god's green earth did you do with Rey?"

"I didn't do…." Eddie was in the middle of trying to explain, but no one would listen to him. "Will someone just listen," the three were instantly silent, "I didn't do anything _to_ or _with_ him, and I came in here to try to _find_ him."

"Sorry, we've got a six man tag team man, we've got to go," Booker was apparently guilt ridden," Tell me if you see him." The three left Eddie steaming in Rey's Room.

"Rey-Rey, I'd appreciate if you'd show up sometime today." That was his wish. He left for his locker room, and when he got there he switched the tv on to Smackdown!

"Eddie……Edd….ie," The voice cried, and Eddie ran to the ring as fast as he could.

Whatcha think? I tried making this chapter longer than the others.

Thanks for Reading

-Kitamea


	5. Friendless

**The Apology**

Reymysterio619-Yeah, you're probably just like me in the silly happy-go-luck kind of way

ȫ Ȭ ȭ Ȯ ȯ Ȱ ȱ Ȳ ȳ Ȫ ȩ Ȩ ȧ Ȧ ȥ Ȥ ȣ Ȣ ȡ Ƞ ȟ Ȟ ȝ Ȝ ț Ț ș Ș ȗ Ȗ ȕ Ȕ ȓ Ȓ ȑ Ȑ ȏ Ȏ Ȍ ȋ Ȋ ȉ Ȉ ȇ Ȇ ȅ Ȅ ȃ Ȃ ȁ Ȁ ǿ Ǿ ǽ Ǽ ǻ Ǻ ǹ Ǹ Ƿ Ƕ ǵ Ǵ ǳ ǲ Ǳ ǰ ǯ Ǯ ǭ Ǭ ǫ Ǫ ǩ Ǩ ǧ Ǧ ǥ Ǥ ǣ

* * *

-Why did I do that? How should I know?

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to a very eventful episode of Smackdown! Rey Mysterio has been missing for a week now.

"Well they found him."

"But why did it have to be like this. Anything but this!" The announcers went back and forth jabbering on about _This._ When This was really in the ring. And THIS happened to be a bloodied up version of Rey Mysterio.

Eddie had almost made it to the arena, but two men in black t-shirts stepped in his way. "Move it homes." Eddie had had enough for the day. FYI He had had enough for the rest of the year.

"Sorry, Dawg. Until we find out what happened to Rey, That's a no go for the ring." Behind Eddie was the voice we all know and love, Teddy Long,

"Essa, He's my friend. I can't leave him in the ring just like that." There was no reply, no 'It's Ok', Just silence.

Eddie was once again alone and without a doubt friendless.

* * *

OMG I'm going to make myself cry.

Thanks for reading

-Kitamea


End file.
